Le jugement de Loki
by Mordigane
Summary: OS - Loki est jugée pour ses crimes après sa tentative d'envahir la Terre par la cours d'Asgard. Il est condamné à perde sa magie, mais les choses ne se passe pas comme prévu, tant pour Odin que pour lui... /FIC SOMBRE, PAS DE LEMON\


Disclaimer : non non, l'univers d'Avengers, Thor et tous leurs joyeux compagnons ne m'appartiennent pas ! Seul l'histoire est de moi ^^

Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

-Loki.

Loki. Juste son nom. Loki sans-famille. Il n'avait jamais été un Odinson finalement, pas plus qu'un Laufeyson. Il était Loki, simplement Loki. Et étrangement, cette dénomination lui convenait. Pour le reste d'Asgard, c'était un plus grand déshonneur encore que d'être le second fils sorcier honnit de la famille royal. Au moins avait-il un nom, à défaut de valeurs Asgardiennes. Il n'avait jamais été le fils de quelqu'un d'autre que la magie, ni l'enfant d'Odin, ni celui de Laufey. Loki.

-As-tu déjà fait autre chose que des fautes durant ta vie ?

Un frisson remonta le long de son dos. L'immonde petite ordure. Ce roi de pacotille pouvait-il donc oublier si facilement que sans lui la grandeur d'Asgard serait si faible ? Il s'était fait monter par Svardvili pour éviter le déshonneur d'Asgard, et il avait porté son poulain durant dix-huit mois ! Il avait su calmé la géante Angroborda, apporter la paix et des échanges commerciaux prospères avec Alfheim, Baldr avait pu revenir à la vie parce que SA FILLE était la reine d'Helheim ! Que n'avait-il pas fait pour Asgard ? Il avait donné sa ruse, sa magie, son honneur et son corps, au service de ce monde ! Comment osait-il lui reprocher cela ?

-Tu n'as fait que nuire à Asgard par tes actions, continua-t-il sous le regard de la cour. Tu as couvert de déshonneur ta famille en engendrant des monstres portés dans ton propre ventre, comploté avec les autres royaumes d'Yggdrasil, tu as déshonoré ton corps pour ton profit et fait tuer par ta langue rusée celui que tous croyait être ton frère, sauvé de justesse grâce à ses autres frères. Mais à côté de ce que tu as fait cette dernière décennie, ce n'est que pacotille ! Ce sont des crimes contre Asgard que tu as commis, Asgard qui t'avais accueilli gracieusement, toi ! Le Géant des glaces voué à la mort !

Agitation dans la salle. Les regards, rivés auparavant sur le Roi, se détourne sur le Prince Déchut. Il le détaille sans pudeur, cherchant un quelconque signe de cette vérité sur son visage, un morceau de peau bleu, une étincelle rouge dans ses yeux, une ligne clanique perdue quelque part, une quelconque grandeur. Chacun cherche à se rappeler de Loki enfant, d'une grossesse de la reine, Frigga. Dans un coin de l'esprit du peuple d'Asgard, un sortilège se lève, et tous se rappelle soudain que la Reine n'était pas grosse (1). On s'aperçoit alors de son absence au procès.

-Tu as fait rentrer dans la Glorieuse Cité des Ors une armée de Géant des Glaces durant le couronnement de l'Héritier, Thor Odinson, afin de les rapprocher de la Casette de l'Hiver, butin et bien d'Asgard, obtenu loyalement ! Tu as pervertit l'Héritier, afin qu'il attaque le royaume de Jotunheim, afin de toi-même te rapprocher de ton véritable géniteur et de pouvoir composer avec lui. Ton objectif atteint, Thor exilé sur Midgard, tu n'as eu qu'à attendre que le sommeil prenne ton Roi pour pouvoir monter sur le trône, usurpant le droit et le devoir de la Reine Frigga d'y monter elle-même.

Tu as alors envoyé le Destructeur pour tuer l'Héritier, et tenté de tuer le Roi dans son sommeil, en amenant une fois encore la race honnit à Asgard. Tu as manipulé celui qui te considérait encore comme son frère pour qu'il brise le pont du Bifrost et te croit mort par sa propre faute. Tu t'es allié alors à pire que les Jotuns, les Chitauris, et leur maître, Thanos, pour t'emparer du royaume de Midgard, terre désorganisé, jeune et barbare, qui ne doit sa liberté qu'à l'intervention de Thor pour te ramener, ainsi que du Tesseract, joyaux caché sur cette planète

Un rictus aurait pu déformer ses lèvres, mais il n'y avait aucun public pour le voir. La muselière, passée sur sa bouche par un Thor au regard à la fois lâche mais colérique, lui entamait la chaire aussi sûrement que sa lance avait transpercée le cœur de cet imbécile de midgardien qui avait cru pouvoir le menacer sur l'héliporteur. L'appareil s'enfonçait tellement dans ses lèvres qu'il en sentait le goût métallique, à moins que cela ne soit son propre sang ?

Tant d'ineptie déballée par Odin. Admirablement bien déballée cela dit, et Loki était sûr que le roi s'était inspiré de lui, son pion Jotun, pour faire cela. Mélanger la vérité au mensonge pour en produire un fiel si doux et si criant de sincérité était presque sa signature. Son propre art retourné contre lui. Il lui aurait bien adressé un sourire sarcastique, mais il en était manifestement toujours dans l'incapacité. Mais son regard devait parfaitement bien montrer son mépris à cet homme.

-Loki, tes crimes sont impardonnables. Il nous faut pourtant tenter de te les faire payer. Une punition exceptionnelle, à la mesure de tes crimes. Pour cela, j'ai tout d'abord décidé que tu seras privé de tout accès à la magie, ainsi que ta forme originelle, trop dangereuse en elle-même, bloquée. Tu seras placé dans les prisons les plus basses d'Asgard, où tu passeras tout d'abord cent années seul, plongé dans le noir, pour remettre en question ta vie. Puis tu seras soumis à la torture pour expié tes crimes.

Il retint un frisson de remonter le long de son dos. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans le noir le plus total, il avait cru devenir fou. La seule chose qui l'avait ancré à la réalité, ironiquement, était le venin de serpent se déversant sur son visage, ainsi que Sigyn, sa chère épouse. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait rien pour le convaincre de la réalité du monde. Quand, au bout de cent ans, ils le retrouveraient, ils n'auraient qu'une enveloppe pratiquement vide qui se ferait une joie de crier sous la douleur. Cent ans. Une poussière dans le temps en temps normal. Une éternité dans ces conditions. Odin fit un signe, et trois mages de la cour s'avancèrent vers lui. Le pentacle, qu'il avait déjà sentit en arrivant dans la salle du trône, se révéla aux yeux de l'audience, suivit de grand « oh! » et des « ah! » absolument ridicule. Un sort si simple que de cacher quelques lignes au sol, et ils étaient acclamé. Ses sorts les plus complexes, récriés, ridiculisés. Les trois mages se placèrent en triangle autour de lui, sur les contours du cercle, et se mettent à psalmodier, marmonnant des phrases dans le langage de la magie, le front plissé de concentration. Comme s'ils improvisaient ces phrases sur le moment, alors que la plus grande difficulté avait été de retenir la formule qu'ils avaient trouvée tout prête dans grimoire.

Mais Loki fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le catalyseur. Il le sentait presque physique, il le voyait presque, comme un gros cachet rouge apposé sur sa magie. Il le sentit se poser, se développer, tentant d'entourer son cœur de toute sa force, en vain. Les trois mages se reculèrent, apparemment satisfait et fière de leur acte magique. Imbéciles. Même si lui avait voulu conserver ce seau, il n'aurait pu. Passer un collier au docteur Banner, un collier serré sur son cou, et observer la manière dont il se brisera lors de sa transformation. Le Hulk aurait beau vouloir garder le collier, il se brisera quand même. Il se passa exactement la même chose. Dans une violence inouï, le seau se brisa, et une vague de force purement magique mis au tapis les trois mages et les quelques gardes l'entourant. Aussitôt, d'autres furent sur lui, et les mages se relevèrent, confus. Un seul regard de la part du roi, et tous les mages de la cour, c'est à dire 9, se retrouvèrent face à Loki, chacun tentant de garder un contact avec lui, une main sur le front, une prise dans ses cheveux, une poigne sur son bras. Ils relancèrent le sort, en vain. La force ajoutée de six autres mages n'agrandit pas vraiment les capacités du seau, il n'était juste pas fait pour lui. Il se brisa à nouveau. Et il brisa par le même coup le catalyseur contenue dans le collier qui bridait ses pouvoirs agissant sur son corps - transformation ou encore téléportation. Il tomba sur le sol dans un crissement métallique, et tous purent voir ses lèvres ensanglantées et bleuies, son souffle court et étranglé. Le seau fut à nouveau posé, et brisé. La violence des vagues magiques le laissait à présent étourdis, sa conscience hors de portée des autres. Il sentit plus qu'il l'entendit les mages lui poser à nouveau un seau, qui se brisa - ô surprise ! Il n'entendait à présent que des brides défaites de phrases.

-Qu'est-ce que là !, se récria Odin, Mages que se passe-t-il ?!

-Votre Majesté, je crains que le condamné ne veuille accepter de se laisser faire... Il brise les seaux les uns après les autres.

-Et que pouvez-vous faire ?

-Je... préconise l'effacement total de la magie chez le sujet. Arrachez son lien avec magique, et il sera plus innocent qu'un chaton.

-Eh bien faites !

Loki sentit plus qu'il ne vit les mages reposé leur main sur son corps. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit les mages marmonner à nouveau une nouvelle formule. Il comprit plus qu'il ne sentit ce que les mages tentaient de faire. Il tenta de se débattre, de se relever, vacillant sur ses pieds, mais ils avaient déjà leurs sales mains sur son cœur - tirant, déchirant, réduisant en poussière ce qu'il trouvait - et le hurlement qui sortit de la gorge de Loki fit frissonner chaque membre de cette assemblé. Il ne semblait pouvoir s'arrêter de hurler, se tenter de s'échapper, les yeux grand ouvert sur le plafond d'or d'Asgard.

Et soudain tout fut finit. Dans les mains d'un mage, un orbe vert lumineuse apparut, vif et chatoyant. Chacun des neufs tentèrent de l'attraper, mais elle se dissipa dans un chuintement dans l'air. Les regards se portèrent à nouveau de Loki, figés dans sa grimace d'agonie, mains tremblantes, les yeux fous. Les yeux ternes, d'une couleur noirâtre et pâteuse. Un souffle passa ses lèvres, et il sembla se figer. Tout son corps semblait fait de verres colorés. Fragiles et transparents. Thor s'avança, Odin se leva. Thor s'approcha, et Odin s'avança. Loki était figé dans son cops. Puis le tout de brisa silencieusement, le verre se transformant en une poussière brillante qui s'éparpilla dans les airs.

Parce que Loki n'avait jamais été autre chose que le fils de la magie. Parce que Loki était la magie, et que lui arracher causerait sa mort plus surement que de lui arracher son cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Parce que la magie était indissociable de Loki. Loki est la magie.

Aucune discrimination envers sa corpulence, juste que c'est le terme "ancien" pour dire enceinte, qui convient mieux je pense à l'évolution d'Asgard.

Commentaires : Certains préviennent avant le début d'une fanfiction d'un « death-fic ». Personnellement, je préfère ne pas savoir : le voir me rebute à lire, alors que j'adore ce sentiment horrible (masochisme quand tu nous tiens) que l'on ressent à la fin d'une telle fic. Et puis, d'une certaine manière, Loki n'est pas mort pour moi, il est la magie.

J'espère en tout cas avoir pu vous transmettre ma vision des choses, et ces sentiments ^_^

Mordigane ~


End file.
